Happy Endings Do Come True
by sweet-gurl13
Summary: Sakura had finally relized her feelings for sasuke, but she too afraid to tell him after all the painful things she been through. Will she tell Sasuke or not. You'll just have to find out!


Hiya! This is my second story sooo please no flame!! I will try to do my best, that I'll promise. I hope this will be a good story.

**Rating:**T

**Summary:** Sakura had finally relized her feelings for sasuke, but she too fraid to tell him after all the painful things she been through. Will she tell Sasuke or not. You'll just have to find out!

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

_'__Sakura thoughts'_

**Happy Endings Do Come True**

Sakura was in her room. Feeling depressed and hopeless. Her walls has black and red stripes. The covers of her bed were the color of crimson red with two matching dressers. Sitting on her. While looking at a book with songs that she wrote.

**This is me**

**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say**

**But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know...**

**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

**Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark To dream about a life Where you're the shining star **

**Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe  
In myself, it's the only way**

**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**

**You're the missin' piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**

**This is real, this is****  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

**This is me... This is me..**

**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me**

**You're the voice I hear  
Inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'**

**There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

What she didn't know was that there was someone walking past her window.The said person was curious, so they looks inside the room only to find a girl sitting on her bed, playing her guiter and singing. She had black and pink hair, wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a red long sleeve shirt underneath, black skinny pants and red converse shoes.

Noticing someone was looking into her . "What the fuck are you looking into my room. Don't you know how to leave people to there privacy. God!", She told, feeling pissed that someone just had the guts to invade. " Now leave!" "What if I don't want to." He jumped into her room by goinh through the window which was only three feets away from the ground.

Going up to her, he took the song book right out of her hands. "So your name is Haruno Sakura. Wow! What a wonderous name!" First opening the book. Then turning the pages after reading over them, while taking his time. "So are you a world wide singer?" "No." "But why" "Why do you want to know?" Sakura demand an answer from him.

"Because I just want to know you more."

_**'Man! He's an hottie but not that i care!'**_

'Yeah, right inner i absolutely know that you care but whose cares if he's hot, not that he is.'

_**'I know that you care. You can feel it inside your heart.'**_

_"What heart? 'Cause I know there is only a heart full of pain and hatred inside this black heart.'_

_**'Now that isn't true.'**_

_'Whatever! Believe what you want to think because I don't really give a fuck!'_

The next thing she knew was that there was a face right infront of her face, only a couple of inches away. "What!" She immediately asked. "Well you were just sitting there with a blank face with no emotions at all." "So what!" "Sheesh! No need to get mad over one simple little thing" "Whatever." Lying down on her soft comfortable bed she asked, " So...I never got your name. What is it? Since you know mine, it's only fine that I'll know yours too." "It's Uchiha Sasuke." "Hm. Never heard of you before." He nearly fell down on the floor from being in shock. "WHAT! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW MY NAME. IT'S ALL OVER THE WORLD. MAN! YOU MUST REALLY BE HOPELESS!', Sasuke said, yelling straight into her ear.

"Listen here pal, not really, I don't really fucking give a fucking shit about you. So fucking shut your fucking pie hole before I shut it for you."

"Why can't you just let me in. I really want to know you and maybe become more then friends."

"Well fine! Let just see about that last part about becoming more than friends.

"Okay."

"Well, here I go. When I was five, my whole clan was murdered and it was exactly on the day of my birthday. I was so depresses that I give up my emotions and all hope. That was the day I knew my life wouldn't become worser than it already was. The guy that murdered them went away right before I got to see what his face looked like." It really hurted her to tell him about her past since it brings back horrible memories about her clan. Crying was all she could do.

Sasuke came up to bed and went behind her. Wrapping his arm around her waist. 'Shhh. You don't have to tell me anymore. I don't want you to be sad and all.' Those words were making her feel a lot better than she already did. It's amazing he can help her feel that way. No one else can, only him.

_**Too Be Continue**_

**Sasuke:'Uh, Why did you have to make me all lovey and happy'**

**Sweet-Gurl13:'Listen here bub, it's my fucking story so deal with it.'**

**Sasuke:'Noooooooo. The world has finally came to an end. Oh well.'**

**Sweet-Gurl13:'Please ingnore the winy sasgay. And please review!'**

I hope you all like it. I've tried my very best to make it the best it could be.

Sweet-Gurl13


End file.
